Episode 335 (26th February 1964)
Plot Emily is distracted when Albert shops for socks and almost badly undercharges him. Albert is asking her what's wrong when Swindley enters, in a dishevelled state. Frank calls to find out why he missed last night's PPOP meeting and tells him he's been dropped as candidate for the elections. Val tells Lucille she must be upfront with Harry and Concepta about going out on a date with Eddie. Lucille sees there is something wrong with Val. Martha thinks the slow pace of the Corner Shop alterations will bankrupt Florrie. Concepta thinks Eddie is a nice lad when he is polite to her. Dennis gets in Len's way as he works on the factory basement conversion. Elsie sends him on his way to the Labour Exchange. Len and Elsie row when she tells him he looks like a dirty old man for going out with Joyce Lennox. Emily is about to confide in Myra about Swindley's state of mind when he bursts in the shop, throws the unsold curtains in the window display and refers to Myra as "Miss Lostock". Ken and Val try hard to be nice to each other. Concepta thanks Val for pushing Lucille into asking permission to go out, although admitting they knew all along she had a crush on the lad. Dennis is put out that the only job offer was at a smelting works. Mr Papagopolous rings Emily to find out why Swindley didn't turn up for an appointment, worrying her further. She goes to the Rovers to see if anyone has seen him. Swindley staggers in a daze through the streets. Lucille and Eddie, on the way back from a coffee bar, see him almost knocked down by a van. He turns a corner and cries as he walks on. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement *Gamma Garments - Shop and back room *Unknown streets Notes *The scene of Leonard Swindley, Lucille Hewitt and Eddie Thomas on the streets at night was OB recorded on location. *This was Stuart Latham's final episode as producer in his second and last stint in the role. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille makes a resolution, and Miss Nugent is very worried about Mr. Swindley *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,967,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1964 episodes